


Never Ask Questions When You See Someone Else Digging A Grave Too

by Merlin_would_love_vines



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also it's more like evilish Morgana, Antagonistic!Morgana, Evil Morgana (Merlin), Gen, It's going to be a series, Merlin is So Done (Merlin), Season three Morgana, Season/Series 03, Someone give Merlin a break, This popped up in my mind and I had to write it, not evil evil, they don't get along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_would_love_vines/pseuds/Merlin_would_love_vines
Summary: Merlin is so tired of hiding dead bodies.And now he apparently can't even do that in peace.*Or, Merlin and Morgana catch each other sneaking around often and they're both getting very tired of it.
Relationships: Merlin & Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 158





	1. Grave Digger (s)

**Author's Note:**

> I just was thinking about Merlin and Morgana's relationship in season three and how they're so suspicious of each other.And I thought it would be funny if they stumbled upon each other digging graves during that time.Hope you like it.Thank you for reading!  
> *  
> This work is now going to be multiple chapters.It's just gonna be passive aggressive Merlin and Morgana.

Merlin was really getting tired of hiding dead bodies.

It was some ungodly hour of the night and Merlin had to drag out to the graveyard the body of some man who had had a ridiculous name and tried to kill Arthur. He gripped the shovel tighter as he trudged along.

Every week someone who had an issue with Uther threatened his son or cursed Camelot. Sometimes both. It was a never ending cycle.

Arthur or Camelot were threatened again, Merlin had to kill someone again, and then he had to hide a new body, _again._

Merlin tried to reason with them, he really did. But it was always the same story. Uther this, Uther that, **blah blah blah** and now he must pay in the form of his son. Today's wannabe assassin had been no different. They had tried to kill the prince with a poisoned sword.

Really, Merlin thought,if you're going to try the whole killing thing, at least be creative.

But it wasn't only bland murderers he had to worry about, oh no, Merlin also had the Morgana issue to be dealt with. After a year with Morgause, the girl had a semi-permanent smirk and a God complex.

The sorcerer was also certain he had seen her practicing her stabbing in an alcove this morning. That was another thing, the ravenette's love of hiding in alcoves and snatching people by their wrists had increased tenfold.

And what's the reason for her new murderous intentions someone might ask? Of bloody course it was Uther.

 _Uther_. Now that was a body Merlin would take pleasure in disposing of. He snorted at the thought and dug his shovel into the ground. Only then did he hear it. He had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sound of something repeatedly hitting the earth.

He froze and waited to see if whatever it was had heard him. He stiffened further when the noise stopped. After a few moments of silence, he turned his head slowly. Blue eyes met green.

Standing a few feet away, was the King's Ward. The bottom of her dress was drenched in what Merlin just knew had to be blood and she was standing in front of a shallow hole, shovel in hand.

They stared at each other briefly before her gaze flickered to the shovel he had lodged in the earth and then back to his eyes. Morgana quirked a perfect brow at him. He knew exactly what she meant by the action.

_Say nothing of what you saw and I'll_ _do the same._

Merlin gave a slow nod. She did the same and they both returned to their digging. The awkward silence between them filled with the soft sounds of dirt being tossed. Morgana finished first.

Merlin recognized the thud of a body being dumped into a hole far to well. Then came the softer thumps as the spot in the earth was refilled. After she was finished, Morgana briskly walked past him to leave.

But not without giving him a shove so he landed face first in the grave.

*

The next morning it was announced that a visiting noble had gone missing, along with a knight of Camelot. All eyes turned to the King as he asked how the men could just vanish into thin air.

So no one would notice if the King's Ward and the Prince's servant happened to share a heated glance full of suspicion. No one at all.


	2. Midnight's Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin really doesn't like the new routine of meeting a certain sorcerress when sneaking around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry this took so long to add to! I have been and still am working on many projects so the update schedule might be a little hectic.But I assure you that I am going to keep this work going, again, sorry about the late update.Hope you like it, thank you for reading!

Scratching at his head yet again, Merlin made his way down the corridor. Even after a thorough bath and a day's passing, he still had dirt in his hair!

It was torture to have to listen to Arthur insult him and boast all day while having a constant itch in his scalp. And to make matters worse, when Arthur noticed his itching he had called him a dog and accused him of having fleas! The prat even threw his chicken bone in the servant's face after he scarfed the food down. But Merlin had consoled himself by vowing to scratch away some of the never ending dirt above the Prince's pillow before he was relieved of his duties for the day. And he had done just that.

Merlin was still smiling from the small victory when he arrived at his destination. He got in one more quick scratch and gave a sharp rap on the door. The culprit of his itchiness opened it.

"Your sleeping draught, Lady Morgana," He tried not to scoff as he said the word lady. She said nothing but stared at his face before her eyes traveled down to the bottle in his hand and back to his face again. The King's Ward took the potion from the boy after a moment and inspected it. Then she locked eyes with him as she threw her arm out, the sleeping draught flying. She maintained eye contact with him as they listened to it crash against the wall.

Merlin took great effort in repressing a sigh and peeked his head inside the doorway to look to the side of her chambers the draught had flown into. The liquid was dripping down the wall, shards of glass littering the floor below the splatter. He kept his head turned but flicked his eyes back to Morgana.

She was wearing a faux expression of innocence, and if Merlin hadn't known any better he would have believed it. But she shattered the illusion as she had the bottle when she spoke, her voice full of the smugness she felt.

"Merlin, do be a dear and clean that up won't you?"

*

Merlin was sneaking into the citadel under the cover of darkness, layered in mud after having to deal with some magical creature Arthur had angered. Why Arthur had the urge to stab every new creature he met Merlin would never know. He was debating how many animal species might go extinct because of the Prince when a flash of red caught the wizard's eye.

Quickly ducking behind a statue, Merlin waited a second before slowly peering around the stone to see a hooded figure moving quickly through the columns of the castle's outer walkway, their cloak billowing out behind them in a dramatic fashion. Merlin knew who it was even before he saw her face.

_Morgana._

He watched her as she went. The girl stopped every few seconds to pause and look over her shoulder furtively, then she continued on with her heels clacking against the stone all the while.

For someone trying to sneak around she sure was making it obvious she was trying to sneak around. And seriously, wearing bright red? When trying to not be noticed at night? It's like she was asking someone to catch her.

But catch her Merlin would, because apparently keeping Morgana in check was part of his duties now. He sighed as he reluctantly followed after the sorceress.

The boy had snuck around the castle enough that it was easy to find a shortcut and cut Morgana off. Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to turn the corner. She appeared a few seconds later, nearly jumping out of her skin when she saw him. He allowed himself a small smirk at her startled reaction.

"In a rush, M'lady?" She narrowed her eyes at him and regained her composure with the lifting of a deadly brow.

"Covered in filth?" The Ward countered, eyes roaming his muddy clothes. "Pig."

Merlin frowned for a split second but quickly covered his break in confidence by taking a step towards the sorcerress. He mentally clapped himself on the back when she retreated a step, looking weary. As she did this, Merlin noticed something held tightly in her grasp; keys. But not just any keys. Those were the keys only entrusted to Arthur. He had no clue what she was planning to use them for but he knew it couldn't be anything good. And it most likely involved Morgause.

Morgana noticed him staring and deftly pulled her cloak closer around herself, then attempted to strut away from the servant. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"I'm afraid I'll be needing those, Morgana."

Her head snapped around fast as a whip and she shot him daggers with her eyes as she tried to yank her hand away.

"Release me!" She hissed.

Merlin's grip remained firm. "What? Only you get to have all the fun of grabbing people unexpectedly?"

Her eyes burned with fury and perhaps a hint of gold at the taunting tone. She tugged harder.

"Take your filthy hands off me or I'll skin you alive!" Her eyes were now fully gold and Merlin didn't doubt she might try to fulfil her threat. So he thought better of correcting her and saying he had only one hand holding her.

"Alright." He unhanded her just as she gave a final sharp pull.The sudden lack of restraint made her yelp as her body kept it's trajectory.Her hands flew out as she fell, trying to cushion the fall.

The keys went flying up and Merlin snatched them out of the air just as Morgana slammed into the ground. Merlin winced as she let out a low groan. He instinctively went to help her up before he realized she'd probably just take the opportunity to stab him. Instead, Merlin ran with the keys before she had the chance.

The sorcerress stayed face-down on the path as he hurried away, sulking over her humiliation.

*

"Morgana, what has happened to your face?"

Uther gazed at the girl in curious concern. She had just joined he and Arthur for their evening meal and a steadily darkening bruise across her cheekbone was making itself known, along with a scrape across the same cheek.

Morgana forced a breathy laugh and a soft eye-roll despite her hand tightening around her goblet.

"Oh, you know how clumsy I can be. I tripped on my way out of bed this morning."

From behind her, standing against the wall with a jug of mead in hand, Merlin choked back a laugh


End file.
